


Shove that chicken nuggets up your...!

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Guanshan is taken aback by a lady, who brings her baby  into the restaurant. And then, by He Tian who starts talking bullshit. Again.





	Shove that chicken nuggets up your...!

The black stroller bumped against lacquered table.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” The lady spoke, glancing apologetically at the silent redhead, while her baby squeaked happily, kicking his legs into the air.

Mo's brow twitched slightly, as the lady proceeded further into the shop, bumping against a few more clients. Slightly irritated, Mo Guanshan kept his eyes on the stroller, silently following baby's movements. It was squealing, kicking, drooling and doing other nasty and useless things

 _“Babies are useless and nasty in general,”_ Mo thought, slurping his sugared drink, _“they only eat and shit themselves.”_

He aggressively shoved a couple of french fries inside his mouth.

 _“Besides,”_ he thought crushing a tiny piece of salt between his teeth, _“being an omega doesn't equal having babies. I'm not letting any shitty alpha make me pregnant. Never in a million years.”_

The baby squealed happily once more, snuggling to her mother's shoulder.

“Who is a good girl? You are!”

The woman bounced the tiny girly on her shoulder, making her giggle. Mo's mouth winced.

“Fucking babies…,” he mumbled under his nose, unconsciously focusing on his stomach.

“Isn't fucking babies illegal?”

The smugness in the familiar voice made him jump in his seat.

“What the fuck?! Are you retarded?!”

He Tian smirked, placing a giant tray full of different foods just a few inches away from Mo Guanshan's hungry eyes.

“Or perhaps…,” he continued visibly more quiet, not bothering about the glare the redheaded giving him, “you would want me to a fuck a baby into you?”

Before anything more could have been said, the redhead already stormed off the restaurant, blushing madly under the ketchup he has accidentally spilled on himself while thumping his fist to the table.


End file.
